


Three Times Is A Pattern

by LondonBird95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also Lydia is there, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Awkward Flirting, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Professor!Derek, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Stiles, Texting, and she's a math genius, because obviously, because of course, eventually, rated for language, they're both in education I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonBird95/pseuds/LondonBird95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe- In which Stiles and Derek both keep messaging the strangers in their phone.<br/>--<br/>[16:35] I am offended Not-Scott. I thought we were friends, not just wrong number buddies.</p><p>[16:35] I think you’re stretching it with “friends”. </p><p>[16:36] WE OWN A DOG TOGETHER</p><p>[16:36] You own a dog. I don’t even know your real name.<br/>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've wanted to make one of these for a while and I've finally started and is it bad that I like it a little too much? I just love these types of fics and it's super fun to write. I don't know how long this will go (completely depends on my mood and time management), but I hope I'll be able to complete it!  
> Enjoy reading!

Stiles' texts are written in regular.

_Derek's texts are written in Italic._

 

**Saturday, May 21 st **

 

[21:13] Hey do you have any idea how you get blood out of a white rug?

 

[21:14] _What?_

 

[21:14] Blood. Rug. Come on dude I need help.

 

[21:16] _Why is there blood on your carpet?_

 

[21:17] Because I’m stupid and I made a dumb mistake.

 

[21:17] _That sounds very suspicious, I must say._

 

[21:18] Don’t question my methods. Now, how do you get blood out of a carpet?

 

[21:19] _I’m sorry, but why don’t you just look it up?_

 

[21:19] Because it’ll show up in my search history, Scott.

 

[21:20] _Scott?_

 

[21:20] Yes…?

 

[21:20] _I’m not Scott._

 

[21:21] Then who are you?

 

[21:21] _Not Scott._

 

[21:22] Well, Not-Scott, do you happen to know how to get blood out of a white rug?

 

[21:23] _I don’t think you understand the fact you just told a stranger there’s blood on your carpet._

 

[21:24] No, I’m aware. But hey, in time of need… Come on, it’ll set and then I’ll be fucked.

 

[21:25] _…_

 

[21:25] _Have you tried putting detergent in some water and using steel wool to get it out?_

 

[21:26] Okay, I’ll try that and get back to you.

 

[21:26] _Okay?_

 

[21:35] Great news! The blood stain is out of the rug!

 

[21:35] _You are aware that I have no idea who you are, right?_

 

[21:36] Minor detail, dude. Dudette? I don’t know, doesn’t matter. Thanks anyway!

 

[21:36] _I’m currently just hoping I didn’t just help a murderer._

 

[21:37] Nah, it’s just some dog’s blood.

 

[21:37] _This is getting increasingly weird. I think I’m going to go and hope that I don’t find out on the news that a dog-killer is on the loose._

 

[21:38] Oh come on, bro. Broette? Whatever. A dog got hit by a car outside of my apartment and I ran out when I heard the yelp. I promise I’m not killing anyone!

 

[21:39] _Good to know. Thanks for sharing. Well this has been a weird evening, and I have to go so good luck with the dog._

 

[21:40] Thanks!

 

**Sunday, May 22 nd **

 

[10:32] The dog is being taken into surgery today!

 

[10:33] _I think you still have the wrong number._

 

[10:33] Is this not Not-Scott?

 

[10:34] _Oh. Yes, it is._

 

[10:34] Then I don’t have the wrong number again!

 

[10:34] Anyway, the dog is going into surgery today, just thought you’d like to know!

 

[10:35] _That is great news._

 

[10:35] Isn’t it? I’m at the vet’s right now and he’s in pre-op.

 

[10:36] _Is the owner there?_

 

[10:36] No… I think he’s a stray, honestly.

 

[10:37] _That’s unfortunate. What do you plan on doing with him after the surgery?_

 

[10:38] I honestly don’t know.

 

[10:39] _Well… good luck with that I guess._

 

[10:39] Thanks. And thanks again for helping with the stain.

 

[10:40] _No problem, random stranger._

 

[10:40] You can call me Stiles.

 

[10:41] _What’s a Stiles?_

 

[10:42] Hey! That happens to be my name!

 

[10:42] _Okay there are a few things wrong with that text._

 

[10:43] Like what, Not-Scott?

 

[10:44] _Well, for starters- you just told me your name, and I could be anyone, really._

 

[10:44] _And also, Stiles cannot be your real name._

 

[10:45] Okay, well first off, it’s a nickname and secondly it’s not like you could Google me because no one knows my real name.

 

[10:46] _So you’re an enigma?_

 

[10:46] Wrapped in a mystery ;)

 

[10:47] _Yeah, I’m done. Good luck with your dog, Stiles._

 

[10:48] He’s not my dog, Not-Scott.

 

[10:48] But thanks.

 

***

[16:19] _It's been bugging me all day and I have to ask- how’s the dog?_

 

[16:19] Worried about our dog, Not-Scott?

 

[16:20] _I still don’t know who Scott is. Also, as you stated yourself- he’s not our dog._

 

[16:21] Come on, Not-Scott, how are you not evolving an emotional attachment to the reason we’ve met? :’(

 

[16:22] _You’re ridiculous. We haven’t met._

 

[16:22] Doesn’t mean we can’t have a special connection!

 

[16:23] _Let me rephrase that- we have first met not even twenty four hours ago._

 

[16:24] Awww you remember the time of our first meeting.

 

[16:24] _I tend to remember things which might later make me a lead witness in a murder trial._

 

[16:25] Have you always been so sweet?

 

[16:25] _I regret ever texting you back._

 

[16:26] Why did you text me back?

 

[16:27] _I thought you were a friend of mine._

 

[16:27] You don’t save your friends' contact info?

 

[16:27] _Do you?_

 

[16:28] Fair point.

 

[16:28] Oh, and Scott’s my best friend. I think his number is almost the exact same as yours.

 

[16:29] _Good to know. Now if someone calls me Scott when they call I’ll know what happened._

 

[16:30] Will you look at that? A silver lining!

 

[16:31] _Yeah, yeah, you still haven’t told me how the dog is doing, by the way._

 

[16:31] I guess I distracted you with my charm ;)

 

[16:32] He’s doing great! He’s going to be staying in my place for a while until he gets back on his feet.

 

[16:33] _Good to know. Well, I have things to do so goodbye, Stile. It was nice not-meeting you._

 

**Tuesday, May 24 th  **

 

[13:11] I have decided to adopt the dog!

 

[13:49] _Good to know._

 

[13:52] Isn’t it? I just love taking care of him, and he’s so cute.

 

[13:53] _Well I’m happy for you and the dog._

 

[13:53] Couldn’t have done it without you, Not-Scott!

 

[13:54] _Happy to be of assistance._

 

[13:55] But now, here’s the question: what do I name him?

 

[13:56] _I am definitely not the person you’d want to ask that. I’m horrible with names._

 

[13:57] But it’s our dog, Not-Scott! Don’t you care about him and his nameless situation?

 

[13:57] _How about Spot? Or Sparky? Dot?_

 

[13:57] Boo! No! Better names! Original names!

 

[13:58] _Bane?_

 

[13:58] Duuuude. Like, Bane from Batman?

 

[13:59] _Oh, right. No. I meant more like “wolfsbane”._

 

[13:59] What on earth is wolfsbane?

 

[14:00] _It’s a plant._

 

[14:00] You want to name our dog… after a plant?

 

[14:01] _Not our dog- your dog. Also, he’s a dog, and dogs are kind of like wolves, so… wolfsbane._

 

[14:02] So I call him Bane, but his full name will be Wolfsbane?

 

[14:02] _Yes._

 

[14:03] You, my friend, are a genius.

 

[14:03] _Thanks you?_

 

[14:03] Not good with names my ass.

 

[14:04] _… Thanks?_

 

[14:04] No problem, pal. Pallette? Seriously, we have a dog together I should know if you’re a dude or not by now.

 

[14:05] _Did you not figure it out yet?_

 

[14:05] No! And I have been losing precious sleep over it!

 

[14:06] _Right…_

 

[14:06] _Then yes. I am male._

 

[14:07] And now I can finally sleep! The mystery is solved!

 

[14:08] _Remind me why I keep on talking to you?_

 

[14:08] Because I am a ray of sunshine?

 

[14:12] Not-Scott?

 

[14:25] Hello?

 

[14:30] …

 

[14:34] Are you dead?

 

[14:42] _Please stop, I’m in the middle of class and my phone keep buzzing._

 

[14:43] Whoops. Text me when you’re done?

 

[14:43] _Okay. Now leave my phone alone._

 

***

[16:02] _I’m done with class._

 

[16:11] So you’re in college?

 

[16:12] _You could say that._

 

[16:13] What is that supposed to mean?

 

[16:13] _I am in college. But not in the conventional way, I suppose?_

 

[16:14] Okay, what does THAT mean?

 

[16:14] _You are really bad with riddles, aren’t you?_

 

[16:15] Don’t change the subject! Answer the question!

 

[16:16] _Fine._

 

[16:16] _I’m not a student…_

 

[16:17] Which means? 

 

[16:17] _I’m a professor._

 

[16:20] _Stiles?_

 

[16:21] You’re telling me I co-own a dog with a seventy year old man?

 

[16:22] _I’m most definitely not seventy._

 

[16:22] Sixty?

 

[16:23] _Try twenty eight._

 

[16:25] WHAT THE FUCK? You're like, the youngest professor ever!

 

[16:25] _Well, as long as you don’t freak out… I’m sorry, is my age making you uncomfortable?_

 

[16:26] No, not all at, dude! It’s just… you’re like, four years older than me, and you’re a freaking professor. Sorry, but that just seems so weird.

 

[16:27] _Sorry?_

 

[16:27] Oh my god.

 

[16:28] You’re a teacher.

 

[16:28] Fuck, that’s awesome.

 

[16:29] _What?_

 

[16:29] I’m doing my degree in Education. I always thought professors were dope.

  

[16:30] _That makes you possibly the only person who thinks that way. Sometimes, I swear my students are trying to make my head explode._

 

[16:31] Well if you’re one of those professors who hand out pop quizzes every week then you deserve it.

 

[16:32] _Um._

 

[16:32] OH MY GOD. You are the WORST.

 

[16:33] _In my defense, my course is pass/fail so I’m just helping them prepare for their big test._

 

[16:34] Were you just never a student so you’re not aware that weekly pop quizzes suck?

 

[16:34] _Well good thing I don’t take advice from students, then._

 

[16:35] I am offended Not-Scott. I thought we were friends, not just wrong number buddies.

 

[16:35] _I think you’re stretching it with “friends”._

 

[16:36] WE OWN A DOG TOGETHER

 

[16:36] _You own a dog. I don’t even know your real name._

 

[16:37] I don’t know yours either! Also, you named the dog, you’re now partial owner.

 

[16:37] _I don’t think that it works that way._

 

[16:38] Whatever, Not-Scott. I gotta head to class!

 

[16:38] _It’s Derek._

 

[16:39] What?

 

[16:39] _My name. It’s Derek._

 

[16:40] Derek the professor… Now I can steal your identity!

 

[16:40] _Ha. Go to class, Stiles._

 

[16:41] Aye, Aye, Derek ;)

 

[16:41] _Why do I text you?_

 

[16:42] Because I’m an excellent conversation partner. ;)

 

**Wednesday, May 25 th **

 

[08:12] Save me, Derek

 

[08:17] _Of what?_

 

[08:20] How chivalrous. You don’t even ask why, you just ask “of what”. You, my friend, are a true gentleman.    

 

[08:21] _I’m regretting this already._

 

[08:21] Come on, Der-bear! I’m just trying to make my morning a little more interesting.

 

[08:22] _Don’t call me that._

 

[08:22] Wow, bossy much?

 

[08:23] I need copious amounts of coffee and also I want to quit my morning classes.

 

[08:23] _Make some coffee and suck it up._

 

[08:24] Wow Derek, how very inspirational of you.

 

[08:24] _One of my many talents._

 

[08:25] WAS THAT A JOKE? DID YOU JUST MAKE A JOKE, DEREK?

 

[08:25] _I should’ve pretended to be asleep._

 

[08:26] But then you would miss my hilarious correspondence.

 

[08:27] _I regret everything._

 

[08:27] Come on Derek don’t be such a bore. What are you doing awake anyway?

 

[08:28] _Making sure my lesson plans for next week are good and checking some papers._

 

[08:28] So I reckon being a professor is all you’ve ever dreamed it would be?

 

[08:29] _I happen to like checking tests._

 

[08:29] Sadist.

 

[08:30] _Better than having to be in class right now. I get to check people’s work from the comfort of my office, at least._

 

[08:31] Luckyyy. I just got a cup of coffee from Starbucks and they keep in misspelling my name. Might just tell them my name's John next time.

 

[08:32] _What did they write?_

 

[08:32] Here, I’ll show you.

 

[08:32] [PHOTO ATTACHEMENT]

 

[08:33] _Truly inspiring. Wait. Are you sitting in the café?_

 

[08:34] Yes…?

 

[08:34] _Don’t morning classes usually start around eight thirty?_

 

[08:35] Eight forty five for me.

 

[08:35] _And you think you’ll make it?_

 

[08:35] Don’t underestimate me, Derek.

 

[08:36] _Ha. Sure Stiles. Have a nice day._

 

[08:36] I will!

 

***

[10:45] I was late to class.

 

[10:46] _Why am I not surprised?_

 

[10:46] It’s your fault, anyway. If I hadn’t stopped and texted you, I would’ve made it on time.

 

[10:47] _If you say so._

 

[10:47] I say so.

 

[10:47] _Must be true, then._

 

[10:48] You are one sarcastic asshole.

 

[10:48] _Sure._

 

[10:49] Ugh Derek you frustrate me!

 

[10:49] _Oops._

 

[10:50] Why must you be so cruel, Derek?

 

[10:52] _Funny. I have to go Stiles, I can’t just spend all day texting you._

 

[10:53] Can’t you? ;)

 

[10:53] Just kidding, talk to you later!

 

[10:54] _Bye._

 

***

[17:02] Derekkkk I’m bored.

 

[17:08] _Some of us have things to do._

 

[17:09] And yet you text me back.

 

[17:09] _I’m used to your annoying texts now._

 

[17:10] No going back now, huh?

 

[17:10] _Sure. I need to do some work, Stiles._

 

[17:11] Than go do some work while I stay in my apartment doing nothing. You’re a horrible friend, Derek.

 

[17:12] _Okay._

 

[17:12] Stopppp.

 

[17:13] I’m so bored what should I so?

 

[17:14] _Go out with your dog._

 

[17:14] Bane doesn’t want to move. He still has stitches, I have to be careful with him.

 

[17:15] _Then take the neighbor’s dog on a walk._

 

[17:15] I think you already know I’m not going to do that.

 

[17:16] _What can I say? I have grown accustomed to your weird ways._

 

[17:17] You really know a way to a guy’s heart, don’t you Derek?

 

[17:17] _I have to grade fifteen more quizzes, Stiles._

 

[17:17] Fine, go ahead. I’ll go hang out with Scott instead.

 

[17:18] _The best friend?_

 

[17:18] Oh Derek you remember things about me?

 

[17:19] _It’s not every day a wrong number keeps texting you._

 

[17:20] What boring days must you have…

 

[17:20] _I’m done with this conversation. Bye, Stiles._

 

[17:21] Talk to you tomorrow, Derek.

 

[17:21] _I doubt that._

 

[17:21] Ha.

 

[17:22] Speak to you then!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 1, folks! Please kudos, comment, bookmark, subscribe or do whatever if you liked it. Not sure when I'll update it, but I hope to do it on a weekly or bi-weekly basis (idk sometimes I'll write a whole story in an hour and other times it take me a month to finish a sentance, so I guess we'll just wait and see).  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've added two OFC's to the story, but I'm not sure if they'll text again (it's just a little filler). Also, from now on, any conversation between two OC's will be written in underline bold/Italic (but the OC's will change), just so I can add fillers without worrying I'd run out of texting combinations. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Stiles' texts are written in regular.

_Derek's texts are written in Italic._

**Scott's texts are written in bold.**

**A random student's texts are written in underline and bold.**

_ A second random student's texts are written in underline and Italic. _

 

**Thursday, May 26 th **

 

[09:23] _Good morning, Stiles._

 

[09:26] I see I've charmed you into texting me back ;)

 

[09:27] _Sure. Tell yourself that. My students have a short quiz right now so I'm bored._

 

[09:28] Still, I'm touched.

 

[09:28] Also, you teach morning classes! How evil!

 

[09:29] _The epitome of evil, I assure you._

 

[09:29] You text the way professors speak, dude.

 

[09:29] _Good, since I am a professor._

 

[09:30] Ugh you know what I mean.

 

[09:30] _I can honestly say I don't._

 

[09:31] Whatever. You still texted me!

 

[09:32] _Yes well I don't like being bored and the rest of my friends are either overseas or teaching themselves._

 

[09:32] So you're saying you're part of a teacher's clique, then?

 

[09:33] _I have become friends with a few other professors, but most of my friends are probably my family members._

 

[09:33] I really can't decide if that's adorable or sad.

 

[09:34] _I happen to not like many people._

 

[09:34] And to think you thought I was the serial killer in this relationship.

 

[09:35] _I never said I stopped thinking that._

 

[09:36] Don't you just know how to charm someone's socks off?

 

[09:36] _I hope you know I can't hear your texts therefore I can't tell if you're sarcastic or not._

 

[09:37] What if I put a symbol before each sentence that's sarcastic? Like, so you'll know when I'm "pulling your leg"? :P

 

[09:38] _Of course you use emoticons._

 

[09:38] Of course you call them "emoticons".

 

[09:39] _It's called correct English._

 

[09:39] It's snooty. Besides, weren't we talking about sarcasm?

 

[09:40] _I don't know I have a hard time remembering what you talk about- you change the subject every other text._

 

[09:40] Blame it on the ADHD.

 

[09:41] _I'm sure you do._

 

[09:41] Low blow dude. Low blow.

 

[09:42] _Do you just call everyone "dude"?_

 

[09:43] Just grumpy professors who co-own a dog with me.

 

[09:43] _Just me then?_  

 

[09:43] Don't flatter yourself. I happen to know multiple grumpy professors who want to own dogs with me.

 

[09:44] _I'm crushed._

 

[09:44] As you should be!

 

[09:45] _I have to go and announce the end of the quiz and assign a paper._

 

[09:46] No problem, it was nice talking to you once more, Derek!

 

[09:46] Talk to you later, by the way.

 

***

 

[09:50] **Did you see that?**

 

[09:52] _See what?_

 

[09:53] **Professor Hale! He was smiling the whole quiz!**

 

[09:53] _No, I didn't, maybe because I was actually focusing on the quiz?_

 

[09:54] **Shut up. But he was SMILING! And at his phone of all things!**

 

[09:54] _Oh come on, did you see his face? Probably just sexting someone._

 

[09:55] **No way. He's way too professional for that. He practically thinks this school is some kind of holy place.**

 

[09:56] _Well, true, but that doesn't mean he couldn't have been texting his SO._

 

[09:56] **Please. We both know that if Professor Hale was dating someone everyone would know who it is by now.**

 

[09:57] _You're way too invested in our professor's love life._

 

[09:57] **Like you aren't.**

 

[09:58] _I don't ogle him every time we have class!_

 

[09:59] **What? Can you blame me? And he makes history fun.**

 

[09:59 _] I think we both know what you're actually thinking about when you're drooling over him, and it ain't history._

 

[10:00] **Ugh whatever. But you do agree it's weird he's texting during class, right?**

 

[10:00] _You said so yourself- he loves this place. He basically worships it._

 

[10:01] **I really hope he isn't taken yet.**

 

[10:01] _This is why people think you're promiscuous._

 

[10:01] **And using words like "promiscuous" is why everyone thinks you're a nerd.**

 

[10:02] _Pay attention! He's assigning a new project!_

 

[10:02] **Yeah, yeah, got it. And don't worry, I'm into some weird stuff, but illegal dating isn't my thing.**

 

[10:03] _Wow, standards! I'm so proud._

 

[10:03] **Oh fuck off.**

 

***

 

[10:32] _I'm certain two students in my class were texting the whole time I was explaining the assignment._

 

[10:33] You teach history, dude. Almost no one finds it interesting.

 

[10:33] _This isn't even an intro class, and I have a nearly full classroom of students._

 

[10:34] Really? What are you, magical?

 

[10:34] _What do you mean?_

 

[10:35] You teach a morning class on Thursday and people show up?

 

[10:35] _On Monday's I teach afternoon, as well._

 

[10:36] You teach a class on MONDAY and you have a full class? Do you teach at Harvard or a college where people actually want to learn?

 

[10:37] _Learning is fun._

 

[10:37] I know that. I want to be a teacher, remember? But it's not fun for hungover students.

 

[10:38] _And yet they show up time after time._

 

[10:38] Was that sass? Damn, Derek, I'm corrupting you.

 

[10:39] _I'm an adult, Stiles, I'm not exactly innocent._

 

[10:40] Sure.

 

[10:40] So people wake up for your class and put in effort?

 

[10:41] _Well, I do have a small reward system in place if they get good grades, so I think they're more invested in each assignment._

 

[10:42] Please reveal your secrets, Derek. I have a month-long substitute job lined up for September and it might turn into a permanent thing if I play my cards right and I need these kids to want to come to school.  

 

[10:43] _Are you actually asking for my advice or are you being sarcastic?_

 

[10:43] I'm totally serious. I'm getting my degree in a month and then I'm good to go and teach and I'm terrified.

 

[10:44] _Oh, well... This might seem a little weird but the school holds a car wash every few weeks for charity and every student who gets at least a B+ on their papers and quizzes can have their or someone_ _else's car washed for free._

 

[10:45] Dude, that's sick, but I don't think I can wash first grader's cars?

 

[10:45] _I did not consider the fact you might be teaching anything lower than high school._

 

[10:46] Yeah, I got that. I guess I just love hanging out with kids. They're so honest and sweet I mean yeah…

 

[10:46] _That makes no sense._

 

[10:47] You make no sense.

 

[10:47] Although rewards could work… What can I get for kids that'll make them love me?

 

[10:48] _From my experience, candy usually works best._

 

[10:48] Candy? I'd get fired so fast. If I bring snacks, they need to be healthy, and I doubt kids would eat anything healthy if given the choice.

 

[10:49] _you said first graders, right? What if you let the kids who participate most in class and contribute the most sit next to you in story time?_

 

[10:50] Story time? I'm not sure if that's part of my job description, but I'll check. I gotta go- class in ten!

 

[10:51] _Enjoy class, Stiles._

 

[10:51] Maybe I don't want to because we don't get our cars washed when we hand in great papers?

 

[10:51] _Go to class, Stiles._

 

[10:52] Sure thing, Professor Derek.

 

***

 

[10:55] **Stiles?**

 

[10:55] Scott?

 

[10:56] **Who are you texting?**

 

[10:56] You? And you're sitting right next to me?

 

[10:57] **You know what I mean Stiles. We have class.**

 

[10:57] Yeah, I know, so please stop texting me so I can focus and get my car washed.

 

[10:58] **What?**

 

[10:58] It's a privet joke, Scott.

 

[10:59] **Since when do you have privet jokes that don't include me? :(**

 

[10:59] Don't look at me like that!

 

[11:00] **Then tell me when you decided to replace me!**

 

[11:00] I didn't replace you! It's just this guy I've been texting.

 

[11:01] **You're replacing me with a booty call? I thought you weren't into those?**

 

[11:01] I'm not! And I've never even met him!

 

[11:02] **Did you download one of those dating apps?**

 

[11:02] No! It's not like that, Scott!

 

[11:02] **Then what is it like?**

 

[11:03] Remember the day I found Bane?

 

[11:03] **Yeah…?**

 

[11:04] I was gonna text you but I must have pressed the wrong number or whatever because the next thing I know is that I'm texting this guy about my dog.

 

[11:05] **And now you're best friends?**

 

[11:05] I can HEAR your jealousy, buddy. We're kind-of friends. That's it.

 

[11:06] **But you like him enough to text him in the middle of class?**

 

[11:06] I'm texting YOU in the middle of class!

 

[11:07] **Doesn't mean you can't text him as well…**

 

[11:08] Tone down the jealousy. He's just a funny guy, we've only first texted each other five days ago, I'm not replacing you.  

 

[11:08] **But you like him?**

 

[11:09] I donno, man, it's complicated. I don't even know what he looks like.

 

[11:09] **Aren't you the one always going on about not thinking about just the outside and focusing on what's on the inside?**

 

[11:10] I mean he could be anyone.

 

[11:11] **But you don't think so.**

 

[11:11] And how would you know that?

 

[11:12] **Because you're still texting him?**

 

[11:12] Yeah, fine, whatever. I still can't like him if I don't know who he really is.

 

[11:13] **Sure. Keep telling yourself that.**

 

[11:13] Stop texting me, I'm trying to pay attention!

 

[11:14] **Fine. But as revenge for your treason I get to bring Allison over tonight.**

 

[11:14] Whatever, you know I'm working at the library tonight. Now focus!

 

[11:15] **Yeah, yeah.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, you should subscribe because the next update will be up next Saturday (woohoo)! Also, comment and tell me if you wnat any tropes to be in this because even though I have a bit of a story line planned, this is mostly just some fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles' texts are written in regular.

_Derek's texts are written in Italic._

Cora's texts are written in underline.

 

**Thursday, May 26 th**

 

[18:12] I hate this library please get someone to assassinate me I swear I’m going crazy.

 

[18:15] _And a good evening to you as well, Stiles._

 

[18:16] Ha ha, very funny. Come on, Derek, save me.

 

[18:17] _Sorry, I’m a bit busy right now. I’m getting dinner with my sister soon. She’s been overseas for a couple of months and her plane lands in half an hour._

 

[18:17] :(

 

[1817] Have fun, I guess.

 

[18:18] _I can talk for half an hour, though._

 

[18:19] I would literally talk to a rock right now if it means I get to do something other than play solitaire on the computer.

 

[18:20] _Should I be offended?_

 

[18:20] Definitely not. You’re way more interesting than a rock.

 

[18:21] _Thank you, now I really feel appreciated._

 

[18:22] Say what you want, I am definitely already corrupting you.

 

[18:23] _Sure… so you work in a library?_

 

[18:23] Yup. I am part of the proud staff of Beacon Hills Public Library.

 

[18:25] Derek?

 

[18:27] Oh shit.

 

[18:27] I didn’t mean to tell you where I live shit shit shit.

 

[18:28] I’m so sorry Derek fuck I didn’t mean to tell you that you probably think I’m such a creep.

 

[18:30] _Stiles, wow, relax. I was just… shocked, I guess?_

 

[18:30] Shocked? Why shocked?

 

[18:31] _You live in Beacon Hills. It’s strange._

 

[18:32] Hey! I happen to quite like Beacon Hills!

 

[18:32] _I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just… I live in Richmond_

 

[18:36] _Stiles?_

 

[18:37] I totally get your reaction now, dude. That’s just… that’s so weird.

 

[18:38] _Yeah. I’m actually in a taxi right now on my way to the Oakland airport._

 

[18:38] Holy crap you live like less than an hour away.

 

[18:39] I mean, I know your area code and everything, so I knew you lived in California, but Richmond? I mean fuck.

 

[18:40] _You looked up my area code?_

 

[18:40] Don’t flatter yourself, I happen to know plenty of area codes. Are you at the airport yet?

 

[18:41] _Not yet._

 

[18:41] _[PHOTO ATTACHEMENT]_

_ _

 

[18:42] The Harley Davidson place? You must be pretty close.

 

[18:42] _So you know the area?_

 

[18:44] A good friend of mine goes to Berkeley. I come and visit sometimes. I look over her apartment a lot when she’s overseas and I’ve picked her up from Oakland a bunch of time, so I know my way around pretty well.

 

[18:45] _That is such a coincidence it’s a little mind-boggling, but I’m afraid I have to stop texting you since I have arrived at the airport and need to call my sister._

 

[18:46] Coincidence? What?

 

[18:47] Oh, right. Text me later!!!

 

***

 

[18:50] I have safely landed, big bro! Where are you?

 

[18:51] _Don’t call me that. I’m waiting by the Starbucks near arrivals._

 

[18:51] There’s no Starbucks around here… What terminal are you in?

 

[18:52] _Terminal 1._

 

[18:52] Okay, you’re so gonna laugh but I’m at terminal 2.

 

[18:53] _You’re lucky this airport is pretty small, Cora._

 

[18:53] Whatever, Der-bear. Just come and get me I wanna see your stubbly face.

 

[18:54] _Please don’t call me that. I’m on my way, there’s a huge group of people ahead of me, though._

 

[18:54] I’ve been calling you that for years, Der-bear.

 

[18:55] _Yeah, but it’s weird now that Stiles did it._

 

[18:55] Stiles? What the fuck is a Stiles?

 

[18:56] WAIT DEREK IS STILES A PERSON

 

[18:56] DEREK ARE YOU DATING SOMEONE

 

[18:57] HOLY CRAP DER ARE YOU GETTING LAID

 

[18:57] _I’m here. Where are you?_

 

[18:58] DEREK! I hope you know you’re telling me all about this. I see you, hold on.

 

***

 

[21:08] _Kill me. Kill me now._

 

[21:09] Wow Derek real role-reversal from earlier. What happened?

 

[21:09] _My sister is here._

 

[21:10] So…?

 

[21:10] _I accidently let it slip that I’m texting a wrong number_

 

[21:11] And what’s the problem with that?

 

[21:11] _She wants to talk to you._

 

[21:12] We’re doing Meet the Family already? Don’t you think it’s a little too soon?

 

[21:12] _There’s no chance I’m letting you and Cora speak, ever._

 

[21:13] Oh come Der-bear do you not trust me?

 

[21:13] _I’m sick of people calling me Der-bear._

 

[21:14] Suddenly, I don’t feel so special now that I know other people call you Der-bear :(

 

[21:14] _It’s just you and my sister, but it’s gotten me in a lot of trouble so I don’t want to hear it or read it anymore._

 

[21:15] Oh poor Derek, everyone wants to give you nicknames.

 

[21:15] _Your name is a nickname!_

 

[21:15] Regardless, I feel like you’re taking me for granted.

 

[21:16] _And now I have another drama queen on my hands. Perfect._

 

[21:16] Let me speak to your sister!

 

[21:17] _If I give you her number do you PROMISE to stop calling me Der-bear?_

 

[21:18] Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now gimme.

 

***

 

[21:20] So I hear you’re interested in getting to know me.

 

[21:21] Is this a creepy pick-up line or is this Stiles?

 

[21:21] The one and only! Which actually means you’re Cora and not some random number Derek gave me.

 

[21:22] Der is too nice to give anyone any fake phone number

 

[21:23] Oh no is he like a volunteering firefighter who saves kittens and crap?

 

[21:23] Ha, I wish. He’s just a professor, and like the head of the school’s fundraising campaign committee or whatever

 

[21:24] Shit. The last charitable thing I did was put some change into one of those “save the children” boxes, but that’s just because I’m super broke

 

[21:25] Yeah, Derek doesn’t really have that problem? He basically pays half of my rent and he’s still well off. I guess that’s what you get when you’re a professor in a fucking Ivy League

 

[21:26] Thanks for sharing?

 

[21:26] Listen, I know you and Derek barely know each other but I need to know if you’re gonna try and ruin him or anything

 

[21:27] Does use of sarcasm count? I made him use it a couple of times

 

[21:28] Nah, you’re good. What I’m actually interested in is finding out what your intentions are with Derek

 

[21:29] Geez, I’m not marrying him or anything! I just sometimes text him when I’m bored, that’s it.

 

[21:30] Please tell me you aren’t sending my brother dick pics

 

[21:31] No! Nooooo! Strictly platonic over here!

 

[21:31] Ah. So you’re either straight or haven’t seen his face

 

[21:32] What’s that supposed to mean, exactly?

 

[21:32] You’ll find out eventually. Just know that if you hurt a hair from his head I will skin you alive. 

 

[21:33] Okay, gotta go, Derek’s glaring at me and I think he might actually want to murder me, so I guess I’ll talk to you later

 

[21:34] O….k?

 

***

 

[21:40] WTF dude your sister is scary

 

[21:40] _I regret this already._

 

[21:41] Also are you like a GQ model or something, because apparently your sister thinks so, and I don’t know how I feel about that.

 

[21:42] _I’m not entirely sure on how to answer that question, but I think I’m okay. I do like to go out on runs, so that helps._

 

[21:43] I firmly believe we’re not at a moment in our budding relationship where we reveal our faces, but it’s pretty damn hard to resist asking

 

[21:44] _I think it would be better for this… friendship, if we hold off on that for a while._

 

[21:45] Yeah, I agree. It’s been like five days since we started texting and I already know so much about you.

 

[21:45] _Likewise. Cora’s yelling in my ear now, I have to go. Goodnight, Stiles._

 

[21:46] Goodnight Derek. Talk to you tomorrow.

 

**Friday, May 27 th**

 

[10:23] Good morning, Derek!

 

[10:24] _Good morning, Stiles. How are you?_

 

[10:24] I’m incredible! Today is going to be such a good day!

 

[10:25] _Are you okay?_

 

[10:25] Never better, my friend! Never better!

 

[10:25] _So why the happy mood?_

 

[10:26] For once in my whole life, I am focused and ready to start writing my final papers!

 

[10:27] _I don’t mean to invalidate your feelings or anything, but isn’t that a little over enthusiastic for just writing papers?_

 

[10:28] Oh boy, I forgot we’ve known each other for less than a week. Hold on, this is going to be a long one and it’s a little scary for me to write.

 

[10:29] _You really don’t have to share anything you don’t want._

 

[10:29] No, I want to. Just… I don’t know, I want to. But wait, it’s quite long so it’ll take me some time to write.

 

[10:34] My mother passed away when I was really young, and my dad and I were left to pick up the pieces. I’m mostly fine now about it. I mean, years have passed, and I feel like I’ve filled that gap with other people but there’s always been this part of me that my mom used to encourage that is more academic than the part my father encouraged (the more vague area in life where your happiness and stuff goes).

 

[10:39] After she died, I had to go on medication because of my ADHD (it got a lot worse when she wasn’t around to help me focus and calm me down). It’s been years, and I mean YEARS since I last felt this good about writing a paper, but this is something I really love and my semester ends so soon so I’ve really wanted to write it, and it’s incredible to feel like I’m about to write about something I care so much about and not feel anxiety over it.

 

[10:40] So yeah… that’s it, basically.

 

[10:41] _Thanks for sharing that. It really isn’t taken for granted that you’d do that._

 

[10:42] I don’t know, man. You’re just such a good conversation (?) partner that it feels just easy. Thanks for reading.

 

[10:47] _I have to go but I wanted to tell you I understand. Both of my parents aren’t alive anymore and it really took a lot from me. That’s why I became a professor, actually_ _(like my dad), I wanted to feel closer to them, and when I reached that goal I found I loved it more than I’d care to admit. So I understand it._

 

[10:47] Okay, that’s enough sappy feelings for me today! I’ll try and talk to you later if I’m not “in the zone”!

 

[10:48] _I’ll talk to you later, Stiles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops an update.  
> Sorry this chapter was so short, I'm currently preparing for vacation so I didn't have a lot of time to write. Unfortunately, I might not be able to update in the next two or three weeks because of editing stuff for my friend (who wrote a whole freaking book!) and also going to places. But! I'll try and find some time on the flight or whatever to write so that the next update will be longer and awesomer! Thanks for reading <3  
> Also, yes, that is a Google Maps image. What do you think, I actually go out?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation! Unfortunately, I have another trip planned for next week, so the next update will- again- take some time. Sorry! Also, this is just a short filler because my summer's really busy and I only have a vague idea of where I'm going with this... After it's over, though, I'll be on a regular updating schedule! Promise! Not abandoning this!

Stiles' texts are written in regular.

_Derek's texts are written in Italic._

**Scott's texts are written in bold.**

 

**Friday, May 27 th **

 

[18:04] Duuuuuuude.

 

[18:07] _Yes, Stiles?_

 

[18:08] Today was, in fact, an incredible day, as I predicted.

 

[18:08] _That’s nice. I take it your paper writing went well?_

 

[18:09] Yup! Nearly done! I haven’t been this productive in ages. And I walked Bane today without him having to stop every five minutes to pant!

 

[18:10] _That does actually sound nice._

 

[18:10] It is. He’s just precious. A little rough with play-fighting, but still adorable.

 

[18:11] _It makes me sad I can’t see him._

 

[18:11] Derek are you finally coming to terms with our co-ownership of this dog???

 

[18:12] _I just said I wanted to see him._

 

[18:12] It’s called subtext, Derek, I would expect you to know about it.

 

[18:13] _Actually, I’ve never been very good with that, if I’m honest. There isn’t much subtext in history._

 

[18:14] Lies! There’s plenty of subtext in political protocols.

 

[18:15] _Not any of significance._

 

[18:15] I don’t know, I bet there are some interesting Civil War files with cool subtext.

 

[18:16] _Maybe. I’d have to look into it, though. Maybe go to the library and check out some useful books…_

 

[18:17] I can feel your excitement over the phone. Your nerd is showing.

 

[18:18] _It was never my intention to hide it, if I’m being totally honest._

 

[18:18] Ugh why must you play along? You’re ruining all the fun!

 

[18:19] _And now I’m on more familiar grounds._

 

[18:19] That’s both sassy and sad at the same time, bro. Respect. Also, aww.

 

[18:20] _Don’t “aww” me._

 

[18:20] Then don’t write sad stuff like that!

 

[18:20] _But it’s true._

 

[18:21] Now I really feel bad for you. Hey, don’t sweat about it- I wasn’t exactly the most popular guy at my school, so I get it.

 

[18:21] _Do you really want to discuss such a painful subject considering the incredible day you’ve been having so far?_

 

[18:22] I’m fine, honestly. If I’m being totally candid, I’m curious about you.

 

[18:23] _I understand that. You’re one of more interesting wrong numbers I’ve ever had a conversation with._

 

[18:23] Same here, even though I’ve only ever had, like, three wrong number dials in my entire life.

 

[18:24] _Unfortunately, I can’t say the same. I get an almost suspicious amount of wrong number texts from my students nearly every day. I’m currently avoiding two of them._

 

[18:25] You really are one of the most beloved professors I know.

 

[18:25] _Thank you, but I’m afraid that these texts always eventually lead to asking me to improve their grades._

 

[18:26] I get that. I mean, I would’ve used the same tactic if I wasn’t, you know, almost done with my studies.

 

[18:26] _How is that going, by the way? You said you had a job lined up later in the year?_

 

[18:27] Yup! I’m really excited. I love math and I really think that I can teach it in an interesting way (as corny as that sounds).

 

[18:28] _Not to be rude, but do you have any experience in teaching or is this a gut feeling?_

 

[18:29] A little of both? I mean, I tutor underclassmen sometimes and it just feels right.

 

[18:30] _That makes sense, actually. If you really wanted some experience, though, I could perhaps find you a teaching opportunity._

 

[18:31] Are you being serious?

 

[18:32] _Of course. I can’t guarantee actual work because I haven’t seen you “in action”, but I can definitely send your number to a few places which might benefit you._

 

[18:32] I… I don’t know what to say.

 

[18:33] _Say you’re willing to try it._

 

[18:33] This is really sudden, dude.

 

[18:34] _Then how about I’ll send you some contact information about people who might be seeking some help and you could do with that whatever you please?_

 

[18:35] Yeah, yeah, okay. I’m… I’m willing to go for it.

 

[18:36] _Great. Let me make some calls and I’ll get back to you._

 

***

 

[20:04] Scott! Huge news!!!!

 

[20:07] **What?**

 

[20:07] I got a paid tutor position!!!

 

[20:08] **WHAT?!!?!?!**

 

[20:08] I know! Derek hooked me up with some phone numbers and e-mails and I sent my résumé to some of them.

 

[20:09] **I wish I had wrong number boyfriends who get me jobs.**

 

[20:10] Shut up. He’s just honestly a nice guy.

 

[20:10] **You met the guy like a week ago!**

 

[20:11] And in that time, I got to know him a little bit. Give me a break, I’m celebrating.

 

[20:11] **Yeah, yeah, I’m happy for you. Where’s the job?**

 

[20:12] That’s the best part! It’s in Berkeley! Which means my plans to woo Lydia have not been foiled!

 

[20:12] **Relax with the exclamation marks, dude, you’re just gonna work in her campus, nothing serious.**

 

[20:13] Don’t you get it, Scott? We’ll meet up more, talk about stuff, get coffee, and she’ll fall in love with me. Simple.

 

[20:13] **This is going to end badly and I’m calling it now.**

 

[20:14] Ugh whatever. Celebration pizza at my place later?

 

[20:14] **…**

 

[20:14] **Can Allison tag along?**

 

[20:15] Of course. You know I love Allison.

 

[20:15] **Great. It’s just… you know we’re currently on the “off” phase and I think we’re making progress towards getting back together?**

 

[20:16] Scott, buddie, I really love you man, but I couldn’t care less about your love life right now. I got a job! A real, fun, summer job!

 

[20:16] **Yeah, I haven’t forgotten. See you soon!**

 

[20:17] Pizza’s on you, by the way.

 

[20:17] **Obviously.**

 

[20:18] This is why we’re best friends :)

 

***

 

[21:24] Derekkkkkkkkk

 

[21:27] _Stiles?_

 

[21:29] Yupppp. I’m bored.

 

[21:30] _This seems to be a common occurrence._

 

[21:30] Yeah, well, it wasn’t supposed to happen cause my best friend’s here, but he’s currently awkwardly flirting with his ex, so I’ve been abandoned.    

 

[21:31] _Are you in a party right now?_

 

[21:31] Not really, just a small group of friends eating pizza and drinking beer to celebrate my new job.

 

[21:32] _So I take it sending out your résumé worked?_

 

[21:32] Indeed. One of the guys I talked to needed help right away.

 

[21:33] _That’s great, Stiles._

 

[21:33] I know! I’m super excited. Berkeley’s gonna be AWESOME.

 

[21:34] _Berkeley?_

 

[21:34] Uh huh. I’m going to be tutoring some underclassmen.

 

[21:35] _What’s so urgent about that?_

 

[21:35] What?

 

[21:36] _You said the job was urgent. Why?_

 

[21:36] I donno. Maybe these are scholarship kids or something.

 

[21:37] _Maybe. Well, I'm very sorry but I need to go to bed and can't entertain you anymore. Big day with my sister tomorrow._

 

[21:37] Going to show her all of the beautiful Californian sights?

 

[21:38] _Or something close to that. It’s the only way I could convince her against going out to one of those terrible clubs._

 

[21:39] Party pooper!

 

[21:39] _Goodnight Stiles._

 

[21:40] Goodnight, Derek, and thank you. Seriously.

 

[21:40] _It really was no problem, Stiles. Talk to you tomorrow._

 

[21:40] :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I know! I thought I already posted this chapter but I didn't, so I'm sorry for the huge delay! Just because of that- here is a long chapter! Also, Lydia doesn't technically text in this chapter but she does appear in it and for future reference that's how her texts will loom like. Again, sorry for the delay! I'll try and be better but I'm just not feeling super inspired right now so an update might take some time...

Stiles' texts are written in regular.

_Derek's texts are written in Italic._

**Scott's texts are written in bold.**

Cora's texts are written in underline.

_**Lydia's texts are written in bold and Italic.** _

 

**Saturday, May 27 th**

 

[10:15] _Cora? Where are you?_

 

[10:16] At the corner store. I’m grabbing us some food for a picnic lunch. There are only about two people in line in front of me, so I’ll be back soon.

 

[10:17] _There really isn’t much to see in Richmond, if I’m honest, so I doubt we’d be out long enough to need to get picnic lunch…_

 

[10:18] Well, I guess you’ll just have to find things to amuse me.

 

[10:18] _That’s a little unfair._

 

[10:19] Der, I’m only here for a limited amount of time, you better spend more time with me than you do sexting Stiles.

 

[10:19] _I don’t sext Stiles._

 

[10:20] Yeah, I got that. But you want to.

 

[10:20] _I barely know him._

 

[10:21] You can always look him up on Facebook…

 

[10:21] _I don’t have his full name, and we said we don’t want to see each other’s faces yet._

 

[10:22] You’re ridiculous, Der. Besides, he’s cute.

 

[10:22] _Cora._

 

[10:22] _Did you look Stiles up?_

 

[10:23] Of course I did. And I have to say, Der, if you’re not going to tap that, I’m calling dibs.

 

[10:24] _Cora that is a huge breach of privacy_ **.**

 

[10:24] You’re just jealous I know what he looks like while you have to use your imagination.

 

[10:25] _That’s not what this is about and you know that._

 

[10:25] Do I?

 

[10:26] Or is it that I know his full name now and what he likes while you know barely anything about him?

 

[10:26] _I hate you._

 

[10:27] Sure you do, Der. Love you too. Just finished paying- see you soon.  

 

***

 

[11:49] Derek I’m freaking out.

 

[11:50] _Why do you never start a conversation with “how was your day?”_  

 

[11:50] Oh wow sass alert.

 

[11:51] How was your day, honey boo?

 

[11:52] _Terrible. Cora’s dragging me all over campus so she can look at “all the cute college guys”. This is possibly the weirdest thing I’ve ever done with my sister._

 

[11:53] :(

 

[11:53] Well at least if you’re there with her, you could send them all death glares?

 

[11:54] _That’s exactly what I’ve been doing._

 

[11:54] I know you so well.

 

[11:55] _I guess so. Why are you freaking out?_

 

[11:56] Oh, right. My new job starts Monday and I got the list of subjects I’ll be going over with the undergrads.  

 

[11:56] _So?_

 

[11:57] There are some pretty hardcore mathematical equations on there that took me a long while to learn. How am I supposed to teach that when I’m struggling with the material?

 

[11:58] _Don’t worry about it. What is it they say- “fake it until you make it”?_

 

[11:59] No offense, but I don’t think that applies to teaching.

 

[11:59] _I’ve been doing it for a while and it’s worked fine for me._

 

[12:00] Right. I forgot who I was talking to.

 

[12:01] _Yes, well. I have to go- I don’t like the look on this student’s face._

 

[12:01] Cora keeps text-blocking me. I’ll have to talk to her about it.

 

[12:02] _Please don’t. I promise I’ll text you as soon as our tour is done._

 

[12:02] Sure thing. And thanks. Again.

 

[12:03] _No problem. Again._

 

***

 

[12:39] Crap, Scott, I think I might like Derek.

 

[12:41] **Why does this not surprise me?**

 

[12:41] This is disastrous. I am not supposed to like him.

 

[12:42] **Wait are we talking about liking him as in wanting to bone him or liking him as in he’s a good friend?**

 

[12:43] That’s the problem- I have no idea which.

 

[12:43] **Oh. That’s a bit of an issue.**

 

[12:44] You don’t say.

 

[12:44] **Okay, so you just need to sort your feelings out.**

 

[12:45] **Do you know what Derek looks like?**

 

[12:46] No. We agreed that we’re not ready to see each other’s faces.

 

[12:46] **Ok…?**

 

[12:47] **So that has to mean you’re just attracted to his mind, right?**

 

[12:47] Well yeah. You know how intelligence is a bit of a turn on for me.

 

[12:48] **Believe me, I noticed. I mean, you’re in love with a mathematical genius, remember?**

 

[12:49] Yeah, and that’s another thing! I still love Lydia, and as more than friends! Can I really like someone else with her still around?

 

[12:50] **I think you can, if I’m being honest.**

 

[12:51] I donno… I mean, I definitely like his brain, and he’s actually nice under all of the coldness in his texts, but what if in real life he’s a terrible person?

 

[12:52] **If you plan on meeting him, you’re probably going to find out.**

 

[12:53] It’s wayyy too early for that, Scottie.

 

[12:53] **If you say so.**

 

[12:53] **What did you say his full name was?**

 

[12:54] I actually don’t know.

 

[12:54] **Okay… and you said he’s a professor, right?**

 

[12:55] Yeah.

 

[12:55] **Where does he teach?**

 

[12:56] I… don’t know.

 

[12:56] **Ah. Well, I think maybe this is a matter of getting to know him and not a matter of do you like him or not.**

 

[12:57] Shit. I think you’re right.

 

[12:57] Thanks Scott. I’ll definitely think about it.

 

***

 

[13:15] Let’s play a game.

 

[13:16] _Sure._

 

[13:16] Wow I didn’t expect you to reply this fast. Aren’t you with your sister?

 

[13:19] _Yes, but she’s been driving me crazy with her inappropriate comments about the guys playing Ultimate Frisbee so I eventually just told her to go and join the game._

 

[13:20] You’re such a good brother.

 

[13:20] _She yelled the same thing to me as she jogged over to them._

 

[13:21] You’re not worried they might… endanger her virtue?

 

[13:23] _I’m not as innocent as everyone seems to think, Stiles. She’s twenty three and I’ve known her for a while- I’m sure her virtue isn’t a point of concern for her._

 

[13:23] And you’re cool with that?

 

[13:24] _It’s her life, Stiles. It’s her body, it’s her choice. Pretty simple._

 

[13:24] Yeah. Simple.

 

[13:24] So, um… how about that game?

 

[13:25] _Oh, right. Yes, of course, what game did you have in mind?_

 

[13:25] Twenty questions? Like, a get-to-know-you game?

 

[13:26] _So we ask each other twenty questions and answer them?_

 

[13:27] Not quite. I’ll ask a question, we’ll both answer it and then you’ll ask a question and we’ll both answer it. Until we reach twenty questions.

 

[13:28] _Are you sure you want to do this?_

 

[13:28] Yes. Unless you don’t want to…?

 

[13:29] _No, I’d like that. Just checking in. You’ll go first?_

 

[13:30] Okay.

 

[13:30] How many sisters do you have?

 

[13:31] _Only two-Laura and Cora. Cora is five years younger and Laura is two years older. How about you?_

 

[13:32] I’m an only child, but I basically grew up with Scott (same age), so he’s kind of like my brother.

 

[13:32] Okay- your turn.

 

[13:33] _Have you always worked in the library?_

 

[13:34] No. I’ve worked here for two years- since I started my master’s. Before this, I was just a tutor for high schoolers and before that I was a barista (a shit one). You?

 

[13:35] _Mine is a bit complicated…_

 

[13:38] _My first teaching job was being a substitute in a high school class after I finished my first degree. I stayed there for the two years it took to get my master’s and then_ _once I got my master’s I got a permanent position in a privet high school while I was doing my doctorate. After that, I got my job in Berkeley as a professor (about six months ago) and the rest is history._

 

[13:39] I have so many questions!!!

 

[13:40] _You only get one each turn._

 

[13:40] Turning my own game against me? Sneaky.

 

[13:41] Also, was that a pun?

 

[13:41] _What was?_

 

[13:42] “The rest is history”. Was that a pun? Because you’re a history professor?

 

[13:43] _Oh. No. I didn’t even notice that._

 

[13:43] So you make accidental puns. Good to know.

 

[13:44] And now for my question- you teach in Berkeley?!

 

[13:45] _I have a feeling this question can’t be directed back at you… But yes, I do._

 

[13:45] Dude, one of my friends teaches in Berkeley! And I got a tutoring job there!

 

[13:46] _I remember. That’s why I said it’s such a coincidence._

 

[13:46] You don’t say… That’s kinda crazy.

 

[13:47] _Who’s your friend? What do they teach?_

 

[13:47] Lydia Martin. She’s a mathematics professor.

 

[13:48] _Lydia Martin? She sits with me in the break room sometimes. Our departments are really close and she says that our break room is better than theirs._

 

[13:49] This is wild. You know Lydia. I can’t… that’s insane.

 

[13:49] _It is a bit of a coincidence, I suppose._

 

[13:51] _I have to go- Cora is yelling at one of the Frisbee players. I think he said something she didn’t like. I have to go over and get her out of there before he gets seriously injured. We’ll continue our game later?_

 

[13:52] Sure thing, Derek- go save that poor soul!

 

***

 

~CALLING Lyds~

 

“ ** _Stiles?_** ”

 

“Hey Lydia. I have to ask you something.”

 

“ ** _And it couldn’t wait? It’s two o’clock in the afternoon and I finished grading papers so I wanted to get started on my project._** ”

 

“Sorry. I guess it can wait. Sorry for bothering you.”

 

“ ** _Oh my god, just spit it out. You know I always have time for you, even if you’re an idiot._** ”

 

“Right. Um. So. I’ve been texting this guy- this wrong number guy- for a few days now, and I just found out you know each other?”

 

“ ** _Is that a question or do we know each other? What’s his name?_** ”

 

“Oh. No, not a question, he knows you. His name’s Derek. Works at Berkeley, professor for history?”

 

“ ** _Yeah, I know him. We talk sometimes during lunch._** ”

 

“Okay. Okay, that’s crazy. So he’s a real person?”

 

“ ** _Well, yeah, of course. Kind of shy, has the whole ‘dark and mysterious’ vibe going on._** ”

 

“Yeah, that’s him. Oh my god. This is insane. What a coincidence, huh?”

 

“ ** _Sure is. So why did you call? I know it’s not because you wanted to make sure he’s telling the truth._** ”

 

“Uh, yeah, you’re right. I guess I just… wanted to know if he checks out? Like, if he’s a nice guy.”

 

“ ** _Why? Is he… Wait, are you into him?_** ”

 

“You are way too perceptive for your own good, Lyds. Yeah, I, um, I think I’m a little into him. But, like, as a friend.”

 

“ ** _Then you have great taste in friends._** ”

 

“… Did you just compliment yourself or Derek?”

 

“ ** _Both. He’s very nice, very quiet but apparently a great teacher. And, you know, it doesn’t hurt that he looks-_** “

 

“Woah, woah, woah! Hold up! I don’t know what he looks like yet!”

 

“ ** _REALLY? Oh. Well… Wow. Do you want to know what he looks like?_** ”

 

“Like, not exactly? I mean, if there was a way to get a quick rundown, that would be cool, but I don’t want to be able to know the little things, you know?”

 

“ ** _What if I describe him to you and then describe you to him? And, like, make it vague? Would that help?_** ”

 

“I mean, yeah, obviously, but you really don’t have to-“

 

“ ** _He’s tall. Like, six feet tall, maybe a bit more. He has dark hair and it’s short and a little spikey. Green eyes, but sometimes they look blue. And let’s just say he fills out a_** ** _Henley nicely. Oh, and he’s a professor stereotype- glasses and a tweed jacket in lectures. But when there’s the car wash… I’ll let you experience that on your own._** ”

 

“Um… I don’t know if… shit. Okay. Well. Talk to you later, Lyds. Thanks for everything.”

 

“ ** _Not a problem Stiles, call any time you want. Unless I’m teaching._** ”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know- don’t annoy your genius child-professor, math-wizard friend. Got it. Thanks. Talk to you later!”

 

~CALL TO Lyds ENDED~

 

***

 

[14:16] So I might’ve called Lydia and asked for your description I’m so sorry.

 

[14:19] _… You what?_

 

[14:20] I just wanted to make sure you’re a regular person and not an asshole!

 

[14:21] And she said she’d describe me to you if you wanted!

 

[14:21] _Oh. Well. Was it vague?_

 

[14:22] The description? Yeah, pretty much. Tall, green eyes, dark hair. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

 

[14:23] _Well, okay then. I guess that’s fair._

 

[14:23] Really? You’re not mad?

 

[14:24] _I can’t exactly blame your curiosity. Besides, it’s not like you hurt my privacy._

 

[14:25] Oh, wow, okay, that’s awesome. Better than I thought you’d react.

 

[14:25] _And while we’re on the subject. Don’t ask how, but my sister found you on Facebook. I still don’t know what you look like but… Just so you know._

 

[14:26] Okay. I guess that’s fine? I just… this feels weird, you know? Texting with someone and not seeing them? I think I’m fine with her knowing what I look like, as long as you don’t. Is that weird?

 

[14:27] _Not at all. I completely understand. I do have to go, though, Cora’s hungry and we have a picnic planned._

 

[14:28] Have fun! Good talk! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! As usual- kudos, comment, bookmark, subscribe to see what happens next and all that is welcomed.  
> On a different note- I'm totally stuck. I know sort of where I want to go with this fic but it's so much fun I don't want it to end too soon? So, if you have any suggestions- feel free to leave them in the comments! I do have some ideas, but we'll just have to wait and see what happens next (it'll be a surprise for the both of us).  
> Not abandoning this, yay!  
> P.S: I'm super tired right now, sorry if the editing is terrible- all mistakes are mine!  
> See you in the next update! (Don't know when that will be, though).


End file.
